February 15, 2013 Smackdown results
The February 15, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 12, 2013 at the Verizon Arena in Little Rock, Arkansas. Summary On the final SmackDown before WWE Elimination Champion, WWE Champion The Rock engaged in a war of words with the Superstar who stole his illustrious title on Raw, CM Punk. Meanwhile, Mark Henry countered Randy Orton's chair assault with all-out rage and former WWE Tag Team Champions “Jeri-Show” squared off in a knockdown, drag-out main event. One week ago, Alberto Del Rio added a new level of agitation to his rivalry with Big Show, relieving the giant's bus of some tires before covering Show and his transport with orange paint. On Monday, The World's Largest Athlete was so angry over the incident that he couldn't even speak. Instead he took his wrath out on Yoshi Tatsu, Alex Riley and Matt Striker. Finally looking to put his fury into words on SmackDown, the intimidating Big Show explained that Del Rio had never pinned him and never would. He made it clear that he would turn the titleholder's “fiesta into a siesta” when he took back the World Title at WWE Elimination Chamber. But he was soon interrupted by a Superstar who knew him very well, one Chris Jericho — who, in addition to preparing for the Chamber, is set to host a new show “Robot Combat League,” debuting Feb. 26 on Syfy. Things quickly grew intense between the two decorated and dangerous competitors — as The Ayatollah of Rock ‘n’ Rolla suggested a possible WrestleMania showdown between them if things went their way at Sunday's pay-per-view. However, before it came to blows, SmackDown General Manager Booker T would transform their mutual agitation into a one-on-one SmackDown main event between them. In one of the fiercest matches of the evening, Randy Orton and Mark Henry — two of Sunday's premier Elimination Chamber Match participants — locked horns for the second time in two weeks. One week ago on the blue brand, The World's Strongest Man overcame The Viper with the World's Strongest Slam to smash his way into the pay-per-view contest. Tonight, WWE's Apex Predator tried to rectify last week's loss with the help of the RKO. His enraged opponent countered his attempt at the last second, however, using his incredible strength to send Orton out of the ring with a single blow. Outside the ropes, Henry re-engaged his adversary, but the nine-time World Champion escaped his attack and hit the furious warrior with a chair. While this move brought the disqualification and definitely showed that The Viper was prepared to pull out all the stops in the upcoming Chamber Match, the action would hardly cease at the bell. When Orton proceeded to continue his assault with a post-match chair attack, Henry seized the advantage again, squishing The Viper with the World's Strongest Slam and sending a signal that he fully intends to headline WrestleMania. With Divas Champion Kaitlyn paying close attention to her Elimination Chamber challenger from the back, Tamina overcame former Divas Champion Layla with a devastating Snuka Splash off the top rope. Will she again leap to victory when she takes on Kaitlyn this Sunday? After having his WWE Title stolen from him on Raw, The Great One re-emerged on SmackDown, informing his Straight Edge No. 1 contender that his act of thievery will only increase the severity of the beating his challenger will receive on Sunday, one that will "haunt Punk the rest of his life." Punk then appeared on the TitanTron — with the WWE Title still in his possession. Again insisting that the illustrious gold actually belonged to him, he reminded The Most Electrifying Man in All of Entertainment just how much the odds are stacked against him this Sunday. For if The Rock gets counted out or disqualified, he will lose the championship. Completely discarding his usual pageantry in a way that truly captured the severity of that new stipulation in the impending title conflict this Sunday, The People's Champion made it clear to Punk that it was not going to happen. If their combined actions in recent weeks are any indication, there is little doubt that Brodus Clay & Tensai have the potential to become an overnight tag team sensation. Case in point, two days before they would face a reunited Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow in a special Elimination Chamber Pre-Show bout, the dancing duo would make beautiful music with a rhythmic win over Jinder Mahal and Heath Slater. But as they celebrated their SmackDown triumph, Brodus and Tensai were attacked by The Shield. After sending Tensai out of the ring, the troublesome trio took down The Funkasaurus with a triple powerbomb. Dean Ambrose then delivered a powerful message to their Elimination Chamber opponents — Ryback, John Cena and Sheamus — that after all was said and done, their opponents will respect The Shield. Despite a painful AC joint injury – courtesy of United States Champion Antonio Cesaro on Raw – The Awesome One overcame former Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes, avoiding the Disaster Kick to make the grandson of a plumber tap out to the Figure-Four Leglock. But it remains to be seen whether Miz overcomes his injury to reclaim the United States Championship this Sunday from the freakishly strong Cesaro. Two days before he will enter the dreaded Elimination Chamber for a chance to headline WrestleMania, Jack Swagger defeated Zack Ryder, capping off a convincing victory with the Patriot Act ankle lock. After the match, the “Real American” once again gave the floor to his compatriot Zeb Colter, who explained the country was broken because of the misguided priorities of "clowns" like Ryder and that he and Swagger knew how to fix it. "We the People!" Two days before he would look to reclaim the World Heavyweight Title from Alberto Del Rio at Elimination Chamber, Big Show battled six-time World Champion Chris Jericho in SmackDown's main event. In the final moments of the incredible contest that followed, The World's Largest Athlete escaped an attempt at the Walls of Jericho, hitting the KO Punch on Y2J for the victory. As the giant stood victorious, World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio emerged and the two fierce rivals stared each other down in anticipation for this Sunday's highly personal World Title showdown. Results ; ; *Mark Henry defeated Randy Orton by DQ (10:42) *Tamina Snuka defeated Layla (4:11) *Brodus Clay & Tensai defeated 3MB (Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) (w/ Drew McIntyre) (2:38) *The Miz defeated Cody Rhodes (3:11) *Jack Swagger defeatdd Zack Ryder (3:21) *Big Show defeated Chris Jericho (6:47) *Dark match: Alberto Del Rio defeated Big Show to retain the World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Big Show broke his silence SD_704_Photo_001.jpg SD_704_Photo_004.jpg SD_704_Photo_007.jpg SD_704_Photo_012.jpg SD_704_Photo_011.jpg SD_704_Photo_013.jpg Mark Henry v Randy Orton SD_704_Photo_020.jpg SD_704_Photo_021.jpg SD_704_Photo_024.jpg SD_704_Photo_026.jpg SD_704_Photo_029.jpg SD_704_Photo_032.jpg Tamina Snuka v Layla SD_704_Photo_036.jpg SD_704_Photo_037.jpg SD_704_Photo_039.jpg SD_704_Photo_041.jpg SD_704_Photo_043.jpg SD_704_Photo_046.jpg The Rock and CM Punk engaged in a war of words SD_704_Photo_101.jpg SD_704_Photo_103.jpg SD_704_Photo_105.jpg SD_704_Photo_108.jpg SD_704_Photo_109.jpg SD_704_Photo_110.jpg Brodus Clay & Tensai v 3MB SD_704_Photo_053-1.jpg SD_704_Photo_055.jpg SD_704_Photo_056.jpg SD_704_Photo_057.jpg SD_704_Photo_058.jpg SD_704_Photo_059.jpg SD_704_Photo_061.jpg The Miz v Cody Rhodes SD_704_Photo_067.jpg SD_704_Photo_068.jpg SD_704_Photo_070.jpg SD_704_Photo_073.jpg SD_704_Photo_074.jpg SD_704_Photo_077.jpg Jack Swagger v Zack Ryder SD_704_Photo_080.jpg SD_704_Photo_083.jpg SD_704_Photo_086.jpg SD_704_Photo_088.jpg SD_704_Photo_094.jpg SD_704_Photo_096.jpg Big Show v Chris Jericho SD_704_Photo_120.jpg SD_704_Photo_114.jpg SD_704_Photo_121.jpg SD_704_Photo_124.jpg SD_704_Photo_125.jpg SD_704_Photo_126.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #704 at CAGEMATCH.net * #704 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events